Massage
by Metamorcy
Summary: AU Forced into going to a massage building by his friend, Ichigo gets a little more than he expected. HichiIchi


**Title: Massage**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Shirosaki

**Summary: **AU Forced into going to a massage building by his friend, Ichigo gets a little more than he expected. HichiIchi

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

I got this from Woopy1 when I was massaging her shoulders and talking to her at the same time one day. It was a really strange conversation. She was purring and moaning at me, it was freaken hilarious and then she fell asleep. Too bad the bell to start school rang, had to wake her up, which isn't easy.

* * *

"You know, my school is doing reconstruction." I suddenly bring up.

"And how is that important?" Creed asks.

"Well, they blocked out 9 exits out of 11. The back area is fine but the main is blocked all over, covered in large wooden boards."

"Isn't that bad? If a fire broke out wouldn't like…everything burn?"

"Yeah, I know, and during a practice fire drill, they said for the bottom floor to leave first _then_ the second. It's kinda saying, 'I'm sorry but you're not important' and if the place _was_ burning, all the exits for the second floor would be gone so we'll probably have to jump out the window afterward screaming 'FUUCCKKK!! (splat) Owwww…'."

Creed laughed nervously. "You're school is really weird,"

"That's not the worst of it. There are only two hallways to get between classes so it's _really_ crowd; a few people have gotten trampled during that time. The push and shoves turns into fights. I have to go through it every time so it sucks. I start screaming when the pushing starts and hug my things closely. Once it falls, you're _never_ seeing it again."

(True story, it actually happened)

* * *

"Keigo, I'm not sure I'm really up to this." Ichigo sighed, staring at the building before him. He winced at the idea of going in; he didn't even want to in the first place, much less be here. It was decorticated in bright white colored pastel, the paint looking brand new with numerous parked cars in front of it. Apparently, the place was quite popular. His orange hair shifted at the air resistance from the numerous automobiles that passed behind them. They were next to a highway, those large multi ones that had millions of vehicles running through them everyday at 70 miles per hour. The breeze he felt was strong enough to toss papers and billboards around with ease and perhaps rip them off too. The brown pools narrowed at the sign that was plastered at the top of the structure.

It was massage place.

The name for it? Hell if he knew. He didn't really care for this type of shit, he wanted nothing more than to get into the car and drive on home. He had better things to do then to come here, like studying for his college tests and yes, he's a student. Ichigo growled at his companion that had somehow forced him into departing, more like begged to the point that he had no choice _but_ to go. Keigo, the idiot, had wanted to make the ladies to caress his back; he was a huge pervert, bastard also fit along those lines too.

"Don't worry; my sister gave me enough money to get out of the house for a while." Keigo shuttered at the thought of being with his so-called sister, more like she-demon. "I'm giving you a treat, shouldn't you be happy?"

'Happy, my ass.' He thought sarcastically, really tempted to punch the man into the ground and twist him into a bloody pulp _then _go home.

The brown-haired man grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him in, pushing towards the doors with some resistance. The glass entrance opened before they could crash into it, skipping to a stop a few feet after passing it. Ichigo's brown pools glanced around the inside; there was a large waiting room to the right with magazines and posters everywhere. People were looking all hyped up and everything and there were many of them. Half of the customers were female, the other, men. He could tell that the ones in white, mostly women by the looks of it, were the ones that worked here. There were a few males too, wondering around the room but they didn't appear to be a massager. The people in the lounge were waiting patiently for their turn to be called, Ichigo would have been glad if it _never_ came. Keigo appeared before him, full of happiness and shit, it was literally beaming off of him like a sun. Ichigo twitched, tempted again to hit his so-called friend in the face to dull the brightness.

The idiot went to the receptionist, chattering to the lady about something that he couldn't hear, not that he wanted to. The orange-haired man went to the waiting area to rest his feet, well, not really since the car ride to get here was short but he had just come out of the gym and was a little tired. Luckily, he hadn't been working out for that long or else he would have come out all sweaty. Apparently, his bastard of a father and younger sister had signed him up for it. Why? He didn't know but hell if he was going to let it go to waste. It'll at least allow him to put his strength and energy into something other then beating up bullies and perverts. He flopped down on one of the couches heavily, glancing around the room in curiosity; there was nothing interesting for him to stare at. As he went back to the front desk, his brown pools caught notice of a young man standing behind the counter, asking the receptionist something. The man was a bit weird looking; he had pure white hair and skin, just like the clothes everyone wore around here, a pure albino. He couldn't exactly see the eyes; they were covered by some kind of black fold, almost like sunglasses but were curved around the face. Suddenly, the man glanced over to him when Keigo pointed a thumb back at his direction. The two locked stares for a little while before Ichigo pulled away, not interested on what was going on. He tried to keep his attention on something else, folding his arm and huffed quietly but his eyes drifted back to the other man, who was smiling lop-sidedly at him, though it was hard to tell if the guy was really looking at him through those shades. Keigo came over, smiling brightly, telling him to get up. "Come on, it's out turn. Let's go."

"Alright." Ichigo stood up, rubbing the back of his neck, his stomach doing a flip-flop. He tried avoiding eye contact with the other man but he could still feel the stare on his back after he passed-by. There were a few whispers behind when he had left but he didn't understand them and ignored it, following Keigo down the hallway that was beside the front desk. A woman with white clothes was leading them to their registered rooms, it appeared that they were being separated which suited Ichigo just fine. He refused to see anything the other had underneath and, no, he didn't think of his friend in _that_ way. The woman opened the first door on the right, pointing inside and glanced down at the board she was carrying.

"You're Ichigo, correct? Please wait in here." The person smiled brightly, tilting her head, letting the hair flow off the shoulder. Ichigo nodded and followed the hand, entering the room with an air of uncertainty. His brown pools examined it; there was a table in the middle with a towel and other stuff surrounding it. If he had to guess, it looked like a medical room and he would know since his dad owned a clinic. The door behind closed with a light slam, leaving the semi-panicking college student inside. Ichigo was tempted again to abandon Keigo and make a run for it from this place. _That_ actually seemed like a good idea. He stored it away for later use. His eyes caught sight of a printed information sheet on the table and lifted it up so he could see. Hurriedly, he read it and raised an eyebrow as he went along.

"Please change your clothes and wrap the provided towel around your body. Place your clothes neatly in the chair and wait for the employee to come which should be soon so please change quickly." Ichigo sighed, there was _no_ _way_ he was going to take off his clothes, much less for some stranger, who was going to touch him. It was one of those things he despised. No one had ever seen him undress in front of anyone except for P.E. and maybe in gym but even that was rare. It wasn't that he was scared of being touched; he was just a little on the sensitive side (liar).

The idea of escaping grew larger; he _definitely_ _wasn't_ going to stay here any longer. He rushed to the door, twisting the knob and swung it open but stopped. Ichigo froze, staring before him in shock.

The white-haired man was standing there, blocking the exit with a large grin.

He growled in frustration, about to try fighting back when the albino jumped him, the door closing behind. Ichigo fell to the floor, his head hitting the hard tiles and saw spots dancing around his eyes for a moment. He could feel the other on top of him, holding his limbs down, not allowing _any_ movement.

"Psh, thought so." The albino snickered, shifting his weight around so he could sit on the man's waist.

When Ichigo managed to push away the pain in his aching head, he glared coldly at the other. "Get Off!"

"Nope, I'm quite comfortable here." The man teased, licking his lips. "Name's Shirosaki but ya can call me Shiro for short. I'm yer massager for today."

The orange-haired man growled. "And _I'm_ getting out of here! I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

"Well, that's too bad; you're here now if you haven't notice." Shirosaki grinned, keeping the other pinned down. He leaned in, his face close to the other; he had to say, his captive was _quite_ handsome. Actually, handsome was an underestimate; gorgeous seemed the better term to describe this wonderful being. Shirosaki licked his lips in lust; the man looked tasty, deliciously appetizing. "I don't really do this to the customers but I'll let this one slide."

The college student paused in his fight. "What do you mean?"

"I don't care if I have customers or not. I don't really mind when they chicken out-"

"I'm not chickening out!" Ichigo yelled back, cursing Keigo's existence and this man's as well.

Shirosaki bended in closer with a maniacal smirk. "But you, on the other hand, have sparked my interest and I _never_ let those go." He captured the mouth, shocking the other significantly and pried the tight lips apart, entering inside. His tongue rubbed the other's, twisting around it and heard the college student moan softly at the feeling. Ichigo managed to regain back his jumbled thoughts and bit down on the offending entity, earning a sharp yelp from Shirosaki. He grinned in satisfaction, watching the albino wince and rubbed a finger on the aching wound. His breaths were deep and tried to wiggle out from under the man's grip but to no avail. Shirosaki didn't get angry; instead he felt amused by the actions and pressed harder onto the body, rubbing his already hardening groin against the other's. He watched triumphantly as Ichigo stopped, grinding his teeth together to stop the groan that was crawling up his throat. "Didn't I tell you? I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to make sure you get your _payment_ in return."

"I didn't pay a thing. Keigo did, this is free for me." Ichigo breath hitched when he felt Shirosaki shift again.

"Well then, I'll be giving you free sex, even trade." Shirosaki grinned, rubbing their groins faster at an even beat. He moaned at the friction, but he focused on the one below where he could sense the growing erection. His voice spoke teasingly, trying to ruffle the other. "How dirty of you, _Ichigo_."

"Ah!" The orange-haired man cried out, the heat pooling underneath. He squirmed at the touch, his eyes unfocusing. He wanted to ask how the man knew his name but decided that the massager must have looked at his profile. Arching his back, he felt the heat rise.

Shirosaki purred at the content expression he was receiving, leaning over to capture the lips again. This time Ichigo didn't fight back, instead he opened his mouth up, willingly letting the other inside. Their tongues fought each other for dominance, Shirosaki winning with ease. The kiss lasted long and deep until both had to yank back to gasp for breath. He paused in his moving, feeling the erection beneath ready. His ghost fingers, after letting go of the hands, went down to the shirt, unbuttoning it and yanked the dress shirt apart, revealing the toned chest. The albino liked the spectacle that greeted him with satisfaction. "You're got a nice body. Not bad."

Ichigo growled, salvaging what was left of his mind from his little high-state and since he had both hands free, punched Shirosaki at the chest, _hard_. The albino crashed to the floor with a grunt, wincing at the pain that went through his stomach and then at the new one when his elbow rammed into the hard tiles. The orange-haired man shot up, quickly buttoning his shirt as he tried to make it out the door all at once. But before he could get any further, two arms wrapped around his waist, yanking him back.

"Oh no, you don't." Shirosaki snarled, his elbow was a little bruised but disregarded it at the moment, vaguely pissed. He squeezed tightly on the stomach, making the college student chock, the air whipped out of him. Ichigo gripped the hands on his waist, about to try elbowing the attacker when something sharp and pointy sank into the bare skin at his neck. He cried out in pain and shock, feeling warm blood tinkle down his flesh, leaving long red stains. Tears welled up in his eyes at the throbbing ache that pounded in his head but abruptly moaned when a hot tongue ran over the wound, lapping the liquid up. The college student relaxed, tilting his head to the side unconsciously, allowing better access. The employee sucked on the cut he had inflicted, the hand unbuttoning the shirt again, slipping it off to the floor. His hands went over the muscles and pinched a nipple, earning a sharp gasp and grinned. "_Now_, you're complying."

He licked his lips, shifting their bodies back towards the table. His fingers reached for a drawer that was on his left side, searching for some bandages that had been placed inside. Why were they there? It was a requirement for all workers to have some nearby just incased an incident happened, like where one of the employees try to break a customer's arm or something. Sad or funny to say, it was a common thing with certain people, him included. The last time someone had tried to force an appointment with him, they had to go home with two broken legs (he never got fired either which was a miracle). He was glad for that little rule, seeing as he could use it for rope. Wrapping the material around the hands and wrists as he lifted Ichigo softly onto the table, he continued tying him down to the metal pole of the bed.

"Now _that's_ a better position." Shirosaki snickered, stepping away from the other to observe. He circled the customer, grinning when the college student started yelling.

"Let me go, you bastard! I'll get you for this!" Ichigo screamed, hoping that someone was going to come in and help him. Both of his arms were tied down, incapable of budging them.

Shirosaki sighed, running a finger over the chest and hopped up to straddle the waist. "Oh, but you'll _love_ this."

"This is rape! Sexual Harassment!"

"Not if you like it." The albino sang, leaning over, his tongue sliding over the ear, whispering the words into it. A shiver went down Ichigo's spine but he wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure, excitement from being treated like this or fear. But whatever it was, he didn't want to stay around and find out. He struggled with the bandages, hoping that they would break or tear free. Nothing happened, just him squirming a lot which made the albino chuckle in enjoyment. He stopped instantly when he began rubbing up against Shirosaki's groin by accident and moaned silently. During that moment, his right hand slipped free but not enough to do any serious damage, just to lift it up a few inches. Ichigo grumbled, staring up at the other's eyes or fold and suddenly had an idea. His eyes trailed down to his legs, reassuring the plan and smirked. He jerked his knees, nudging Shirosaki in the ass, wrenching him forward. The albino let out a startled squawk, his face burying into the crock of Ichigo's neck where the orange hair tickled softly on his cheeks, which by the way smelled incredible. The college student used his loosen hand and grabbed onto the other's face, tearing off the blind and tossed it aside, far away from view. There was a loud clatter when the object hit something and slid across the tiled floor. A curse came from the employee as he lifted himself back up, a little more impatient and grouchy then before, quickly securing the infuriating hand back down.

Yes, Ichigo's great plot was to get rid of the fold.

Apparently, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he wanted to see what the guy was hiding (he's more concern about what Shirosaki looked like then his own personal dilemma).

Ichigo blinked, gazing into the golden pools that were staring back. He gasped at the difference in them to his own. The white that was supposed to surround the middle section was black, appearing inverted. The cornea was a sickly golden hue but he didn't think it looks creepy, it seemed...cool.

Shirosaki snorted, folding his arms, sitting back down on the waist. He observed his customer's flabbergasted expression and exhaled profoundly, there goes _another_ one. The albino glanced around the room for his shades and spotted it tossed to the opposite of the room, near the cabinet. He proceeded to get off when stopped by a voice.

"Don't…" Ichigo whispered then paused. He glanced to the wall, unable to look at the golden pools straightly. He knew that he had gotten the other's attention since the weight on his thighs had sojourned moving. "Don't put them back on. You look better without them."

The albino froze, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the response. He had been expecting an insult, perhaps a question about them but not that. He was getting complimented for his freaky eyes, _well_, that was the _first_. He purred at the thought, his chest burning. "Why thanks you. Well then, now I don't have to bother with searching and continue on." His body shifted down, his fingers at the zipper of Ichigo's pants. The customer's body tensed, his breath hitching, but didn't do anything else, not even argue. Shirosaki raised another apprehensive eyebrow at the new attitude, he _wasn't_ getting a dispute. He grinned, taunting the other to see what would happen. "What? No more will-power?"

Ichigo 'humped', snorting his comeback. "Don't think it matters at _this_ point. You'll just strangle me to the point where I can no longer resist, making the torture twice as bad. Might as well go along with it."

"Aw, but I like it when you're all ruffled up, it makes it fun. And it also turns me on." The albino reached over to the shoulders, forgetting about the jeans for a second and started rubbing them gently. He felt the muscles rigid at his touch but he pressed on, massaging the tender flesh. After a while, a relaxed and soft purr came from Ichigo's lips, the body loosening. He _was_ an employee here, of course, he had to know what he was doing or else he would have gotten fired long ago.

"Does _that_ make you feel better?" The white-haired man beamed, surveying Ichigo as he rolled his head back, obviously in bliss. He snickered to himself; he _was_ one of the _best_ here in the workplace so he knew where to make his little buddy to feel the most superlative at. Pressing harder, he rubbed up to the neck line, brushing against the wound he had caused and continued pressuring the spots that made Ichigo squirm.

"Ahh…damn, you're good." The customer groaned, closing his eyes in satisfaction. "Almost wants me to forget about the position I'm in right now."

"Aw, that's too bad, ya really should. It might make things easier for ya."

Ichigo grunted, somehow keeping himself sane. "And leave a pervert like you to do whatever you want with my body? Not happening." He gasped when the hands went down to the chest, massaging there and moaned pleasantly. "I guess you're a pro at this."

"So ya finally see my superior talents in this business." Shirosaki smiled, the hands descending down to the thighs.

"Talents?...I'll admit that one. Superior? Nope." The orange-haired man whispered, not even caring when the other started pulling down his slacks, tossing them aside to the floor. It was too good to even bother; his eyes all clouded with pleasure. The cold air of the room made him shiver and he placed his legs against Shirosaki's waist, warming them up.

"That's not very nice but I'll let it slide this once." He stripped down while towering over the withering body below, he _liked_ this view. It was like peering into a picture, one painted to the perfect likeness to the beauty he was currently seeing. Shirosaki licked his fingers, three of them. He wasn't going to take the risk of getting Ichigo to do it for him, he'd rather keep them thank you very much. A single digit probed the entrance before driving it in. The inside squeezed down on him instantly and a startled cry came from above as Ichigo jerked forward at the intruder. Shirosaki added the next finger, widening the pelvis some more with scissor-like movements, stretching it. When he added the next one, Ichigo had lost to his inner feelings and to the pleasure that circulated in his veins. He grew hot and stared lustfully at the albino, his eyes, as if pleading, to go ahead. The employee smirked, noticing the difference in manner and shoved deeper into the hole with his fingers repetitively.

"Nngh…!" Ichigo bit his bottom lip, trying to conceal his cry. But when the digits left, he couldn't help but give out a thwarted whimper. Then something larger then the three fingers combined entered, stretching him further than before. He shrieked at the pain, arching his back higher to help him get used to the strong sensations. Shirosaki began thrusting slowly and deeper into the moist heat, inching in painfully. He'd rather not tear the other apart; blood on the table wouldn't look good for his record especially if it came from someone. When he was fully in, he stopped for a moment to allow Ichigo to get used to it. The muscles clenched down on his member and he groaned in delight. "Damn, you're tight."

Ichigo didn't reply, biting harder to conceal his screams of ecstasy. He wasn't going to admit that he was finding this _extremely_ pleasurable, _beyond_ belief. He refused to confess it, his pride wouldn't let him. Shirosaki smirked cruelly, he wanted to hear the man scream and cry out his name, and he wanted to hear the lovely music his customer would make while he was within. He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, sending raw pleasure up Ichigo's spine. Starting at an even beat, he pumped into the body, muscles both tightening and contracting each time at once. The body below him quivered and moaned, tilting his head to the side. A little bit of blood fell from the lips where the teeth had dug into, flowing down the chin. Shirosaki leaned over, pausing in his actions, slurping the delicious blood with his hot tongue, weakening the muscles on his member while making Ichigo unwind into the contact.

"I'm guessin' ya must be a virgin." His tongue went up to the lips, capturing them. He was a little surprised that Ichigo responded back with the same force.

Ichigo could taste the copper in his mouth, his own blood. He wanted to move his hands, _really badly_, and struggled harder in them but the constant rubbing of the bandages etched bruises into his toned skin. He felt the mouth retract, impulsively reaching up to try capturing them again but stopped when the pounding started up. Not only did he feel himself being ripped apart, he felt an undeniable desire overcome his senses, he wanted _this_, he wanted the man that was _fucking_ him. He knew he couldn't hide it from himself nor could he pull himself away from saying that this wasn't totally _his_ fault.

It was the best _fucking_ experience he had _ever_ had, the movements, the touches, the holding and whispers, it was totally different from anything else. The kiss he had received was more hot and heated than when he had it with someone before. Sure, he had been kissed, but nothing like _this_ and he felt his heart bending to the other's will.

He screamed when he felt Shirosaki hit his prostate, a white blinding light covering his vision. Shirosaki pounded repeatedly into the same spot, hearing the cries and pleas that were pleasant to his ears. He went faster, the rhythm going out of order, quickening the pace. Both were coming to their ends, to their limits. Ichigo's fingers tightened into each other, the fingernails digging into his own flesh at the palm. The burning marks made more tears stream down his cheeks, dampening them completely. He wrapped his legs around Shirosaki's waist, pushing him deeper. Ichigo gave a cry, reaching his end and arched his back even more, releasing. Shirosaki came soon after, the muscles clenching down on his erection and thrusted a few more times to ride out his organism.

The massager collapsed onto the other, taking deep breathes to regulate his beating heart. He lifted himself up, recollecting his strength and smiled lop-sidedly. "See, ya liked it."

Ichigo grunted, relaxing, he felt the employee's hands reach up, ripping the bandages off, freeing his aching hands. "Oh…shut up."

The albino snorted, sitting up, swinging his legs over the side. He wobbled a little for the first few steps until he managed to straighten out his limbs. He strolled over to the pile of clothes on the floor, picking them up. Tossing Ichigo's at him, he quickly put on his own and glanced to the clock. "Hey, you're time with me is up." He rotated around, glimpsing at Ichigo, who was struggling to remain standing but managed to put all his clothes on. "Ya need a lift home? Ya don't want you friend figurin' out what had happened, do ya?"

Ichigo perked his head up with a gasp. That was true; he didn't want Keigo to find out what had happened, he would _never_ hear the end of it.

_But_ he hardly trusted this guy…well, besides the sex part but he's just going to exclude that. Shirosaki headed over, no longer wobbling and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, stroking the sweaty hair. The orange-haired man almost collapsed forward from the extra weight, he was tired and wanted nothing more but to sleep. His eyelids drooped and slumped over into the caresses and fell into a deep slumber, not minding about his surroundings anymore.

"Hey, Ichigo!" A voice called out to him

* * *

"Urgh!" Ichigo fluttered open his eyes, peering at the ceiling sleepily.

It wasn't his.

He defiantly doesn't remember having a ceiling that was colored green. The college student raised an eyebrow at it and sat up, tiredly. The room wasn't his either, that was a given but at least it was neat compared to others he had seen/visited. Sliding his feet over the side, he felt a pain smear up his legs; it brought down a realization of what he had done earlier.

'I had sex with some stranger.' Ichigo thought, struggling to stand up and used the wall for support. 'Well, I'm doomed.' He snickered humorously to himself, shaking his head.

He went into the hallway, glancing both ways and continued to the right where he could hear the faint sound of voices coming from. It took him a while to get used to the throbbing feelings and just limped a little, making down a set of stairs while using the railing. He came upon a living room where he spotted the man that had taken him, sleeping serenely on the couch. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this and strolled over, examining the slumbering man. The TV was on and he reached over, searching for the changer, switching it off. He leaned in towards the albino, his chocolate pools running over the albino's body (the blind wasn't there anymore). He was good looking, he'll vouch for that. Suddenly, a hand snapped out from the pile, grabbing Ichigo at the arm. The orange-haired man was so startled that he accidentally allowed the limb to wrap around his waist and drag him down.

The next time Ichigo opened his eyes; he was staring straight into the golden ones and blinked. Shirosaki grinned, cuddling into the body he was now resting on. "Its still night time, ya know."

Ichigo gazed over to a window where the moonlight could be seen seeping through the glass frame. The radiance shined brightly compared to shadows that ran amuck everywhere else. "Really? I didn't know that." The college student growled, struggling in the grip but found himself stuck and pinned down. Shirosaki snuggled into the other's body, tightening his grip, falling back asleep, still worn-out. Ichigo could only sigh, tilting his head and glanced down at the massager. The albino was already snoozing, nuzzling into his shoulder. The college student twisted a little; he could deal with this mess in the morning and fell into a deep slumber, holding the other firmly.

* * *

I don't know about you guys at home but our nights here are really short. It doesn't really get dark until 8:45 pm here, Ladies and gentlemen, its 8:30 and look you can still see the sun setting slowly behind the horizon. And in the morning, the sun starts popping up at 5:30 so by 6 am we have the sun half way up. The worse part is when those birds comes in and start chirping at 5:30, close to your window, just want to find something and shoot them down to get my precious sleep.

"I have those types of problems too." Drang stated. "My elder brother and his lover keeps me up all night with their...games from next door."

I look at him and sighed. "Good luck with that, I'll keep the birds even though all those noise you have could give me an inspiration."

Please review, and tell me if you liked it, please!!


End file.
